Figure skaters, hockey players, and speed skaters utilize skates with a blade that must be sharpened from time to time. Typically, the skate blades are sharpened utilizing a machine that has a rotating stone and an arcuate shaped outer surface for sharpening a skate blade. The radius of the arcuate shaped outer surface of the stone may be varied to produce different depths of hollow in the skate blade or different stones with different radii of the arcuate shaped outer surface may be used. Rarely are skate blades sharpened so that the sharpened surface is substantially flat and perpendicular with the side faces of the skate blade. Instead, the skate blade surface is sharpened in a concaved shape so that a portion of the blade is hollowed out. This produces two sharp edges. Typically, skaters who desire the ability to turn sharply have their skates sharpened to produce a larger depth of hollow. Skaters that wish to skate fast or to spin more freely have their skates sharpened so that the sharpened surface profile has a relatively smaller depth of hollow.
Devices have heretofore been known to make quantitative measurements of the depth of hollow of a sharpened skate blade. A known depth of hollow indicator tool available from Edge Specialties, Inc. makes such a quantitative measurement of the depth of hollow. This depth of hollow tool includes a probe which makes a precise linear quantitative measurement of the depth of hollow of a sharpened skate surface. This tool is relatively bulky and relatively expensive, selling for approximately $225.00. Another tool for quantitatively measuring the depth of hollow is available from Maximum Edge of Windsor, Ontario and sells for approximately $150.00. This other tool is also relatively bulky and is not easily carried by the owner.
The present invention provides alternatives to the prior art.